


Need Help

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Steven runs away in the middle of dinner. Can Connie help him?
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Kudos: 46





	Need Help

Connie stepped into the Diamond Base. Steven had ran off in the middle of dinner. Of course, instinct kicked in, and Connie needed to check on him. "Steven...are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright," he snapped. "I haven't been alright. All of this baggage that has come from my mom is putting me in an endless cycle of fighting and emotions and hatred."

"Steven..."

He froze. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. You did nothing wrong, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. What you're feeling is normal. It's okay."

"It's normal? It's okay? I have been dealing with all of my mom's problems since I was thirteen. Three years later, it's still the same. She caused all of this, and now that I'm here, I have to fix it. I have to fix all of it, but it's so...hard. Why did I think I could ever handle this? I'm almost as bad as her."

"You are not like her! None of this is your fault. You said it yourself, she is the one who caused all of this. You aren't responsible for her actions. You don't have to do any of this. She could have fixed them, but she didn't. You weren't supposed to deal with any of this. You shouldn't be carrying a weight on your shoulders 24/7."

"But..."

"Steven, you have to stop pushing yourself. You're trying to help everyone else, but you're forgetting the one who needs the most help. You."

That was it. All his bottled up emotions, all his blocked out feelings, and all his tears spilled out. He collapsed against Connie's body, and they both sat on the ground. His shaky breathing and wet eyes reminded him that he really did need help. He didn't have to be alone, but he went through things the hard way and kept everything to himself.

The two sat there on the Diamond Base floor nearly all night, never once was there a single word exchanged between them as Steven sobbed. It wasn't until Connie muttered a small "I love you" as she drifted off to sleep that Steven remembered that he was still in her arms, still on the ground, still crying. He didn't mind. He was with one of the best people he had ever known.

And he loved her too.


End file.
